


Don't Judge a book by its cover

by Navi_the_bear_of_Doom (42AnimeChan)



Series: Hetalia at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: England curses, I dont remember like all the hetalia countries, Spell work, WEH, but if you can they are probably in this or will be, danny phantom referance weh, human!Countries, the countries are probably ooc, this has irregular updates, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42AnimeChan/pseuds/Navi_the_bear_of_Doom
Summary: Drable Esque stories focused around the Countries being more than they appear





	Don't Judge a book by its cover

Arthur just looked at the front of the great hall in disbelief as Feliciano was called up to the stool where the sorting hat grew nervous then sighed and shouted

“Slytherin!” the hall fell silent just looking at the new Slytherin, the same person that seemed to be too hyper, he was even more hyper and kinder than Alfred, when they were on the train everybody thought that he was going to be a Gryffindor or at least a Hufflepuff, but the boy was placed in Slytherin, even the staff seemed shocked, Feliciano then giggled and said in a voice no one had heard him use before

“This is why you don’t judge a book by its cover for the inside could be extremely different from what the cover depicts” Feliciano then got up from the stool was back to his cheerful self and strolled happily over to the Slytherin table and plopped himself down next to the Blond German that had been sorted earlier and began chatting happily to him as nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment If you want me to flush this out into a full crossover series  
> If you want that you may have to wait for a while cause I will probably have other work that I need to do as well  
> Posted 17th July 2019


End file.
